Big Brother 5: All-Stars
Big Brother 5: All-Stars was the fifth installment of the Big Brother America. This season featured 18 out of a possible 24 eligible past contestants to return for a second time. Twists * Returning Players: 18 out of 24 former houseguests returned to play the game. Nine were voted in by the public, and the other nine were chosen by production. * Pandora's Box: During Weeks 5, 6, 7 & 8, Pandora's Box was introduced, it could only be opened by the current HOH, which either unleashed a reward for the HOH and a punishment for the house or vice versa. ** Trick Room: After Haley opened Pandora's Box, the Forced POV was played instead of the regular POV for three weeks. Candidates | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} } |} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} } | }} | }} | }} } |} Chosen Public These nine candidates were voted into the house by the public. * Raycharleslin - Big Brother 1; Runner-Up * BruhItzHaley31 - Big Brother 2; Evicted: 3rd place * Luigi_playsgames - Big Brother 2; Evicted: 10th place * Jessxcla - Big Brother 3; Evicted: 3rd place * Kyle5470 - Big Brother 3; Evicted: 5th place * Nerfjaso - Big Brother 3; Evicted: 8th place * TripoIini - Big Brother 4; Winner * Otto_01 - Big Brother 4; Evicted: 3rd place * JoseJimP - Big Brother 4; Evicted: 11th place Producers These nine candidates were chosen to go into the house by the producers. * Tylatham13 - Big Brother 1; Winner * Aespugic - Big Brother 1; Evicted: 5th place * Alanaxxii - Big Brother 1; Evicted: 11th place * DeanRiddIee - Big Brother 2; Winner * T0mRiddlee - Big Brother 2; Evicted: 9th place * Iohren - Big Brother 3; Evicted: 6th place * Lostcalorie - Big Brother 3; Evicted: 9th place * Theclickerr - Big Brother 4; Evicted: 5th place * Dorothy7 - Big Brother 4; Evicted: 7th place Not Chosen Out of 24 candidates selected to participate in the show, six were not chosen by the public nor the producers to enter the house. * Nanafaw - Big Brother 1; Evicted: 6th place * Mayolizard - Big Brother 1; Evicted: 9th place * Isaiasmono - Big Brother 2; Evicted: 4th place * XTrueDesires - Big Brother 2; Evicted: 7th place * Doomsday123098 - Big Brother 3; Winner * IiSwaxn - Big Brother 4; Evicted: 8th place House The Big Brother 5: All-Stars House was themed to a Cozy Lounge. BB5 Staircase.png|Staircase BB5 Living Room.png|Living Room BB5 Kitchen.png|Kitchen BB5 Diary Room.png|Diary Room BB5 Bedroom.png|Bedroom BB5 HOH Room.png|HOH Room Houseguests * Note: These are not the final cast photos, these are just filler photos. Voting History Game History Week 1 The eighteen All-Star houseguests entered for another shot at the Grand Prize. After many introductions, the houseguests were issued a list of songs to study for the HOH. The HOH was called "Trouble Clef", and two at a time they must answer first if the question they were asked was true or false. If you got it correct, you will stay in the game but if you didn't, you would be eliminated. Daniela guessed right every time, becoming the new HOH! She nominated two winners, Dean and Izzy. In the POV competition used every season called "Ready, Set, WOAH!", houseguests were told to run across the lane only when given the command "GO!". Dean ran when it wasn't "GO!" giving Lauren the POV. She discussed that she was going to throw it to Dean, and due to that she saved him. Daniela then tricked everyone by hinting that she was nominating Nerf, but turned to Jessica and said "I'm nominating you". By a landslide of 14-1, Izzy was the first All-Star evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 2 Following Izzy's eviction, everyone but Daniela played in the "Crapshoot Endurance" HOH competition, where everyone would be sat, tripped, and spun on a pillar until only one person remained. Dorothy survived everything granting her the HOH for the week! She nominated Lauren and Dean, aiming for the power to backdoor someone. It was do or die between the house in the POV competition called "Braille Minds", where the players would be told to spell out a letter in braille. Last person to do so will be eliminated and will either get a prize or a punishment. People eliminated after were able to swap with the people behind them. Dorothy was eliminated first, so she held the POV. Dean won money, Tyla won a secret advantage, Lauren won a costume, Nerf won nothing, and Otto won the "Muted in Live-Feeds Chat For 3 Days" Punishment. Lauren swapped with Dorothy, meaning Dorothy would be in a costume for 5 weeks, and Lauren held the POV, but Otto wanted the POV to protect his alliance. Nerf really wanted the POV, but since he didn't come in first place he asked for the secret advantage, swapping with Tyla. Tyla then won nothing. Otto then swapped his Mute Card with Lauren and won the POV! He didn't use it, fearing a backdoor, and by a landslide vote of 10-4, Dean was the second winner and boot from the Big Brother All-Star House. Week 3 Following Dean's eviction, the houseguests competed for the HOH in a competition called "Alien Abduction". The houseguests were asked true or false questions about missing items inside the house. Luigi studied the house and it became handy because he was crowned the new HOH. He nominated Kyle and Jessica because of talks about going against them. Then players were selected for the POV competition called "Niagara Balls". Balls came raining down from a giant waterfall in the background and the houseguests were to count all of the balls. Since 6 loads of balls came raining down, everyone gave up on counting. They made an educated guess about the balls, and sure enough Luigi gained all the power for the week. He discarded the POV fearing blood on his hands. By a very close vote of 7-6, Jessica became the third all-star evicted. Week 4 Round 1 Following Jessica's eviction, everyone headed outside to play "Four Corners". Each round, houseguests were to step on a color by the end of a countdown, and if the host chose the color at random they would be eliminated. After some controversy, Tyla became the new HOH. He nominated Nerf and Dorothy, as they were on the other side of the house. Then, people were chosen to play in the "Goal For It" POV competition, where each person would have to roll 4 pucks into 4 different goals, and the fastest time to do so will win the POV. It was a very close time, but Tyla had a time of 0:58, and Alana had a time of 1:00, which meant that Tyla controlled his week. He discarded the POV in order to break up Dorothy and Nerf. The eviction came with two surprises, with the announce of a Double Eviction and by a surprising landslide vote of 10-2. Nerf was then evicted from the Big Brother House. Round 2 Following Nerf's eviction, everyone was summoned outside to play the "Power Roller" HOH competition, where two at a time people must serve a puck, and whoever serves it the farthest will win the round and choose the next two. Tom and Alana were at the final round, and everyone thought Tom would win because he won this in his season, but he choked and Alana became the new HOH for the night. She nominated Clicker and Dorothy for eviction. Then, people were selected to play in "Before or After", where they were asked questions about if a certain event from past seasons happened before or after another event. After only three questions, Alana won the POV having full control like the other two. She again discarded like the past two holders, and by a vote of 7-4, Dorothy was evicted alongside Nerf. Week 5 Following Dorothy's eviction, Pug won the "Tower Drop" HOH competition, where you were to roll your ball from the top of a tower to the bottom first. After Pug got nice and cozy in his HOH room, Pandora's Box appeared! He was tempted with the offer of AFTER SEASON, without knowing that he would unleash a twist in the house called "House Division". He accepted the offer, and in return the House Division twist came into play. Six people were chosen at random to be immune, but cannot play in the POV competition, while the other six can, but are vulnerable for nomination. Alana, Daniela, Jose, Lauren, Rachel and Tyla won the immunity. Pug then made his nominations on the people available, and nominated the absent Luigi and Kyle. Then, everyone that wasn't immune played in the POV competition, besides Haley. In the POV competition, you had to move like a knight across a chessboard and each move landed on will be voided. It was called "Turnover" and Kyle won it, saving himself. In replacement went Tom, as he tried to suggest nominations to Pug, and he was evicted as the first juror by a vote of 7-2. Week 6 Following Tom's eviction, the houseguests played in "Lumberjack Losers" in the fight for the HOH. Every 15 minutes you had to move to a smaller piece of wood while being balanced. Everyone failed to make the last piece of wood besides Otto, and he became the new HOH. He nominated Pug and Lauren not long after. In Otto's HOH room awaited the mysterious Pandora's Box. He was hinted with an advantage in the POV competition, and he took it. What he didn't know is that he would release the intruder BlueBoyThe, and that he will replace Otto in the POV competition, due to Otto being stuck in the box. In "Fiery Pits", houseguests had to roll three balls up a ramp and launch each one of them in three separate tubes. Rachel and Pug finished at the exact time, but Rachel buzzed in first, meaning that she won the POV. In a shocking turn of events, she saved Pug, while Otto had to tell Blue to tell the house his replacement. Otto nominated Kyle, and by a very close vote of 5-4, Lauren was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 7 Following Lauren's eviction, Haley won the "The Basics of Big Brother" HOH memory competition, where you were asked questions about the season and you were to answer true or false. Before she made her nominations, she encountered Pandora's Box and was enticed with the Power of Veto. She accepted, not knowing the impact it would have on the house. Haley nominated Jose and Kyle, discarding her POV she earned from Pandora's Box later after. It was then announced that the Forced Power of Veto will be released for three weeks in place of the regular POV. In the FPOV competition called "Color Code", the players were to memorize a sequence of colors and were then later asked questions about the colors they had just seen. After only two questions, Haley won full power for the week! Since the POV was forced, she decided to save Jose and replace him with Otto. By a vote of 5-3, Kyle was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 8 Week 9 Round 1 Round 2 Week 10 Week 11 Round 1 Round 2 Week 12 Week 13 Finale Jury